


Wait no!

by more_than_starlight



Series: Oh, No! - Voltron Oneshots by Starlight [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_than_starlight/pseuds/more_than_starlight
Summary: Keith has been drawing Lance for years.





	Wait no!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing for Voltron. I got the idea off a prompt list I found on Pinterest, hope you like it!

Keith had been drawing Lance for years. 

 

Doodles at the edges of the notebooks of the classes he and Lance shared. Detailed drawing in every sketchbook Keith had used since the ninth grade- exploration after exploration of the same subject over the four years that Keith had been crushing on the brunet.

  
.oOo.

 

Keith and Lance both had identical, generic black notebooks full of notes in the only class where they shared a desk- english. 

 

While the teacher was showing the movie of the last book they had read, Keith had once again doodled a half-asleep Lance. Keith closed the notebook, putting it next to Lance’s. 

 

.oOo.

 

The bell finally rang - the hour seemed to last forever. Lance grabbed his notebook and ran out of the class. Keith took slightly more time packing his pencil case and neatly organizing his papers in folder. Finally he grabbed his notebook- except it wasn’t his. Across the front in messy handwriting was written the name  _ Lance McClain _ . 

 

Keith began panicking if this was Lance’s notebook- no. Oh. Oh no- that means Lance had his. The one full of doodles that Lance can. Never. See. 

 

Keith went running.

 

.oOo.

 

Lance had just reached his usual lunch spot with Hunk when a body slammed into his. Shaking his head he saw that the body on his belonged to a very familiar black mulleted boy- Keith. 

 

Keith blushed when he saw Lance staring at him. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He quickly scrambled off of Lance, who was then quickly pulled to his feet by Hunk, who had seen the entire ordeal and rushed to help his friend. 

 

“You- you have my notebook,” Keith murmured. 

 

Lance tilted his head. “Huh?”

 

“My notebook. You grabbed mine instead of yours at the end of english. Can i have it back please?”

 

“Oh yeah. Sure.” Lance dropped his backpack on the floor and began rooting for Keith’s notebook. He pulled it out triumphantly after a minute. He raised his hand for Keith to grab the notebook before promptly dropping it right on its spine, causing the notebook to fall open- right on the detailed drawing of Lance’s sleeping face that Keith had done a couple weeks before during another movie class. 

 

Keith’s blush climbed lower, turning his entire face, as well as his neck a bright, embarrassed red. He fell to his knees, quickly closing the notebook and shoving it in his backpack. 

 

Keith stood up and turned to run away before his arm was grabbed in a vice grip. He was turned around and look up up up at Lance’s face, which was just as red at his own. 

 

“Was that me?” He asked.

 

“Y-yeah,” Keith blush deepened.

 

“And you drew that? Cause it’s real good.”

 

Keith nodded. 

 

“One more question. Why did you draw me? Like with all that detail and stuff?”

 

“‘Cause- cause…” Keith stammered, trying to think of an excuse. 

 

“Alright. Stop me if this is not ok.” Lance leaned in close to Keith’s face, quickly and sweetly kissing his lips. 

 

Keith melted into a pile of goo, and attempted to kiss back before Lance pulled away. Smiling, the brunet rested his forehead against Keith’s. “Keith Kogane. Would you do me the honor of going out with me Friday night?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’d love to.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If somebody has a prompt they want me to fill, you can email me at fearfulofthenight.ao3@gmail.com with requests! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
